Wang Shi Chang
}} was a retired director from YongXin-Group and remained as part of the hospital's lead founding members, where ShiChang earned the deep respect from MingQiang due to his past achievements. With the passing of his wife ShuFen, ShiChang had solely fathered YanXi and through the conflicting feuds with ZhengHao, he redeemed himself for being directly responsible for the extremist demeanor of his daughter. Eventually, he entrusted the latter's marriage to TianDing and the former boyfriend of MeiYun. Fatherly-love towards YanXi Since the youthful days of YanXi, the love ShiChang had given towards her was considered as devoted and heavily geared towards supporting the desires of his daughter. Seeing how his tolerance has driven the insanity demeanor of YanXi, ShiChang came to gravely regret his failed parenting and believed with bearing the full responsibilities towards those YanXi had hurt and bring back the masked conscience within her conflicted heart, a role fulfilled by AhYi and TianDing. Relations *Daughter: Wang Yan Xi *Son-in-law: Liu Tian Ding *Unborn child with MeiYun Friends *Fang Mei Yun (former girlfriend and enemy) *Lin Qing Long *Yang Ah Mei *Zhang Hui Xin *Lin Zhi Ming *Lin Zhi Wen *Lin Shan Shan *Wu Jia Yun *Wu Guo Hui *Wu Jia Wen *Wu Jia Xuan *Wu Jia Long *Ceng Mei Ru *Zhou Rui Yan *Shen Fang Zi *Zhou Yong Cheng *Zhou Yong Qi *Li Bao Na *Lin Xiao Ke *Cai Chong Ren *Shen Xiu Chun *Xu Ming Qiang *Chen Yu Yan *Liu Ah Yi Enemies *Zhang Zheng Hao (archenemy) *Jiang Hong Jie *Ye Li Mei *Cai Yun Ru *Zhao Tian Yu *Yao Ming Zhu History ShiChang first appeared in episode 3, becoming concerned with the declining health of YanXi. Admiring the potential within ZhengHao and in exchange for restoring his position in YongXin-Hospital, ShiChang wanted ZhengHao to engage romantically with his daughter. Taking the necessary actions personally, he convinced MingQiang to cease claiming the newly-brought apartment of ZhangFamily through barbaric methods after the previous owner left them indebted. While infuriated with ZhengHao for cheating his daughter, ShiChang gives up the intention of targeting JiaWen after the former was granted protection from XuFamily. He becomes glad when ZhengHao had divorced with JiaWen, ShiChang promotes him into higher ranks of YongXin and swapped him with ChongRen, who shared a similar position under persuasion from YanXi. Later, ShiChang fell into a coma after confronting ZhengHao for accepting bribery from YunRu. During the marriage between YanXi and ZhengHao, ShiChang appeared to confront the latter for almost killing himself and shared the responsibility with YuYan regarding their failed parentage, once hearing that she had received abusive treatments from YanXi. Seeing through the efforts of MingQiang, ShiChang supported him for the legislative election. (episode 1-53) ---- Not wanting YanXi to endanger her own life, ShiChang was forced to give up with barring ZhengHao's rights in the medical life, who embarked on the quest of stealing the public feuds of YongXin to fuel his own ambitious desires. When YanXi was arrested for her murdering attempt on JiaYun and JiaWen, ShiChang contacted MeiYun for the purpose of bailing out his daughter from imprisonment. Saddened that YanXi was declared as "lunatic", ShiChang repented himself to JiaWen after taking responsibility for the extremist personality of YanXi who caused JiaWen to temporary lost her vision. Realized MeiYun had cheated on him for his wealth, ShiChang ended up facing the law under YanXi's place, who accidentally caused MeiYun to enter a comatose state after his own failure of murdering the latter. This was meddled by ZhengHao, who took over ShiChang's position as a director of YongXin after the former expressed the intentions of "exposing" ShiChang and YueXia for being responsible for killing XiaoQian, which almost destroyed the relationship between BaoNa and JunNan. Surviving from an accident after attempted to kill ZhengHao's life and seeking to secure his assets, ShiChang decided to marry ChongRen but after the latter ended up getting married to XiaoKe accidentally, ShiChang entrusted MeiYun with dealing against ZhengHao. Once hearing that MeiYun was pregnant with his child, ShiChang supported her decision in leaving Taiwan to give birth. Having fallen into the hands of ZhengHao, this caused YanXi to forcibly severe her marriage with the antagonist before both of them were bailed out by JiaWen. Despite recovering his assets from YuYan, ShiChang was immediately saddened that his daughter had temporarily lost her vision. Initially rejected the romantic relationship between TianDing and YanXi, ShiChang ended up supporting their marriage after TianDing vowed to defy his true heritage as a descendant of LinFamily. As the twins of HuiXin recuperated in America, ShiChang becomes diagnosed with "depression" after his failure in convincing YanXi to give up seeking vengeance against those she deemed responsible for TianDing's apparent death. During the events of "Mid-Autumn" festival, ShiChang ventured to JinMen for the purpose of recovering from his mental condition. (episode 54-183) ---- With YanXi redeemed after reuniting with TianDing, ShiChang entrusted the former to represent him to facilitate the alliance between TianYu and LinFamily. ShiChang returned in episode 257, reminiscing regarding the past with his old friend RuiYan, but becomes utterly disappointed when YongCheng decides to support MingZhu as the next chairman for YongBao instead of his own father. But later on, he celebrated the birth of his grandson with his family before coordinating the votes for General Director's 10th election, giving ZhiMing the support in ensuring his victory against HongJie. (episode 257-265) Trivia N/A Category:Wang Family Category:Married Characters Category:Allies Category:The Sound of Happiness Category:The Sound of Happiness Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Introduced Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Former Villains Category:Redeemed Antagonists Category:Members of YongXin